Somethings last forever
by echofinley
Summary: "Maybe on their date, it was a date right. That's what this world called it. Maybe on their hamburgers date they could go back to normal. Or as normal as things in her life could be. Either the queen, or snow and charming, or Emma would interrupt anything that they would have planned."Takes a different turn then what was shown on the show and shows more Rumbelle. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I wrote this story a while ago, but I didn't get around to posting it so here it is, I'm pretty sure its going to be a three shot, I already have most of it written. So thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. Oh and if anyone has a better name that would be awesome I'm pretty lame when it comes to naming stories. Thanks everybody!**Disclaimer: Don't own once upon a time or the characters.**

Belle smiled when she woke up and got out of bed. She was usually a pretty cheering morning person, always had been, but today she was especially excited. She hopped in the shower and then slipped on her favorite dress, in this land at least. Her favorite dress would be the dress she had worn when she first made the deal with the great dealmaker. Some would argue it was yellow but she always thought it was gold. Today she wore a cute bright yellow dress. She continued getting ready until she heard the tea kettle.

She walked to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards looking for a cup. She felt a twinge of sadness. Her cupboard was too big for her, she didn't have anything to fill it with, no chipped cup to grab. Her whole apartment was too big for her she didn't need all that space. When she was younger she would have loved the chance to live by herself but that was before Rumple and before spending 28 years alone in an empty cell. When she told him he didn't want to see him again she knew she was going to miss him, but she didn't know she was going to miss him this much. He had stayed away, except for the visit in the library, like she told him to in the mines. But they couldn't help but pass each other on the streets. They were both very nice and cordial when they ran into each other, but she could always see a wistful look on his face one that she mirrored internally but always tried to never let show. But today was hopefully going to be different. Maybe on their date, it was a date right. That's what this world called it. Maybe on their hamburgers date they could go back to normal. Or as normal as things in her life could be. Either the queen, or snow and charming, or Emma would interrupt anything that they would have planned. The queen would being scheming, Emma and her parents would burst in blaming rumple for something. There was always some new threat that wanted to destroy everyone's lives, so the chances of things being normal weren't really looking that high.

However today she wasn't going to worry about anything she was just going to enjoy having a nice mellow date with Rumple. Maybe she could even mo-. No she wasn't going to think about that. Although it seemed everyday like that was the question. She knew she would have to think about it eventually and she knew what her heart was saying but she pushed it out of her mind. She looked at the clock realizing that it was getting late. Ruby had called her last night and asked her to meet her at the diner in the morning.

She walked down the street towards the diner engrossed in the book she had grabbed from the library. The book wasn't even that good, she was amazed at how bad the book was even though it was so popular. She had read picture books with a better love story. But still it was one more book she could cross of her list. There were so many different books in this world. She wanted to read them all. How could she recommend books if she didn't know what they were about. She was already halfway through the young adult fiction section. She looked up every so often making sure she didn't run into people. She was known as somewhat clumsy, she didn't think so but rumple teased her to no end about it, always bringing up when she slopped of the ladder. She took a couple more steps before glancing up quick and then taking a double take as a smile formed on her face. Rumpelstiltskin, the person she was smiling at as he was walking towards her, mirrored her smile. A genuine smile he rarely showed in public. She reached him still smiling tentatively at him waiting for him to say something, but he also looked like he didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak but Rumple decided to say something.

"Belle."

"Good morning Rumple." Neither of them knew what to say. They just smiled and stared at each other.

"I'm looking forward to lunch with you,"

"Me too." She said only able to think of that short reply out. She swayed back and forth on her feet. There was an awkward silence.

"Uh well I see your headed somewhere. I guess I'll see you for lunch. I'll meet you at the library then?"

"Ok yeah. I'll see you later," she said with a last wide smile. They walked past each other brushing slightly. She took a few small steps before whipping back around.

"Rumple," he turned around slowly.

"Yes Belle?" she hesitated.

"Would you mind walking me to the diner?" He inhaled quickly before

"It would be my pleasure." He walked backed to her holding out his arm which she took without hesitation. As they walked towards the dinner people stared at them. It was hardy a secret, what she said in the mines after he saved her. No would dare come out and say it to her but she heard the whispers of the towns people commending her for finally pushing away the horrible beast. She wished they could see him like she did, but she also knew that Rumpelstiltskin wanted them to think he was a monster, he only let her she who he was under the golden skin, or leather, or expensive suits. But she hadn't heard of anyone ones tongue being taken or anyone being turned into a snail, so a least he was trying somewhat. They talked while they walked falling comfortably into conversation. Belle internally smiled. So did Rumpelstiltskin but it shown brightly on his face, unsettling the people who walked timidly passed them. Suddenly his smile diminished. She scrunched her eyebrows giving him a questioning look, before realizing why with astonishment and joy. She realized they had reached the diner.

"Well I guess this is where we say bye and part," he said.

"Yeah, but not for forever." She said with a wide smile. He wanted to say it would still be too long, but he didn't. He had gotten her to go on a date with him but didn't want to push it. He was just glad she hadn't completely given up him or them. So instead he nodded and decided to say something else.

"I would certainly hope not." She again smiled, he was reminded how much he had missed her smiles since the day in the mines. "Goodbye Belle." He whispered taking a half step towards her. He was so close to her she thought he might lean down and kiss her, but he didn't. He turned around quickly and began walking away before she could even say a farewell.

"Bye, and thank you for walking with me." She called out. He stopped and turned halfway around.

"Any time Belle." She turned and walked in the diner with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

wow this is the quickest I've updated. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Disney or a jet pack or a submarine or a hang glider or a... I think you get the point :)**

Belle looked around the dinner and found an empty stool. She sat down at the counter and waited till Ruby finished taking an order from one of the tables. Ruby walked around the counter standing in front of Belle. She had her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips.

"What?" Belle asked wondering why her friend was looking at her weird.

"Belle I haven't seen that smile in a while. What's going on?" Belle laughed.

"What are you taking about? This is how I smile." She replied even though she knew exactly what Ruby was talking about.

"Oh come on Belle this smile is definitely different from the ones I've been seeing lately. You couldn't even keep it off you face if you tried."

"Yes I can," she tries to say while attempting to frown, but failing terribly.

Ruby snickers and gives her a _told you so _face.

"Fine your right," she raises her hands in surrender. Ruby and she had grown really close over the short time that they had known each other. They were both really good and reading each other. "If you must know, Rumpelstiltskin walked with me to the dinner this morning, "Belle pause trying to gauge her friend's reaction, thinking that she might disprove it like the rest of the town. But surprisingly Ruby just waited for her to go on, with a hint of a smile, so she continued. "And today is the day we had planned for our hamburger thing." Ruby snickered, and then smiled widely.

"Hamburger thing? Belle it's called a date."

"I know that. It just weir-unfamiliar." Ruby laughs again. "Ruby." Ruby stops laughing, but smiles warmly at Belle.

"Belle even though I don't like Mr. Gold very much, or at all, I'm glad he makes you smile." Belle takes a moment to appreciate her friend's words.

"Thank you Ruby," she says with a grateful smile. "At least someone doesn't deride me for loving him."

"Well he doesn't have the greatest personality to anyone but you so…" Belle gave her a that's _not true _face.

"Hey I'm just telling it like I see it," they both laughed.

"So why did you want me to come down anyways." Ruby suddenly became interested with the counter and moved to grab a rag to wipe it down. Belle looked at her expectantly.

"I just wanted to say, again, thank you for supporting me when you found out about," she hesitated. "The whole wolf thing."

"Of course Ruby, you're my friend. One of few I've had in my life." When she was younger she had a lot, but when she got older they started talking behind her back calling her weird just because she liked reading and because she liked learning, instead of gossiping about other princess or princes. Then when she made the deal to save her people she didn't have any till Rumple finally started letting her in. Of course for the 28 years in the cell below the hospital she didn't have any friends. She didn't mind not having a lot of friends in Storybrooke, she was kind of used to it, but grateful for the ones she had.

"And I'm glad you gained control of it."

"Me too. I haven't run as a wolf in forever, it felt amazing." Ruby had the biggest grin as she remembered running on all fours in the woods. "Oh and also I was wondering if you wanted to have a girls' night for real. We could do it tonight." She said excitedly.

"I would love to, it sounds like a lot of fun," Belle answered.

"Cool, we should do it at you apartment though, so we don't have Granny breathing down our necks. I'll bring snacks and the movie."

"My apartment sounds fine and I'll pick up some chocolate and drinks. So how about I meet you here at the end of your shift?"

"Sure. Sounds awesome can't wait. I get done at 5:30."

"Great, oh I should get going I wanted to get some more work down on the library before my date," she told Ruby after she looked at the clock. Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed, it was so easy to tell how enthusiastic and eager she was about finally spending time with her true love.

"Oh I didn't even ask if you wanted anything."

"That's ok I'll just take an ice tea and a bagel to go."

"Ok then. Coming right up." Five minutes later Belle walked out with a bagel in one hand and an ice tea in the other.

Belle walked across the street, watching for cars, to the library, her library. Besides Rumple's house this was where she felt the happiest. In this new crazy world she kept finding things that were strange and foreign to her. She was adjusting to the world slowly. The cars, electricity, and even the dishwasher were things she had to get use to. But books were the same everywhere. That's why she loved being surrounded by all those stories, those lives written down for her to read. All the memories and fictional tales to get immersed in. of course, she also loved the library because it reminds her of when Rumpelstiltskin started to open up in the enchanted forest and gave her his library. He started showing her that he wasn't a beast and under his gold skin he was just a lonely man who had lost everything he held dear. Here she was, standing in yet again another library that he had given her.

She twirled around, her eyes finally setting there gaze on the many cardboard boxes sitting on the floor. And even though she had to open all of the boxes, take all of the books out, and sort them, she had the biggest smile on her face. She put her hands on her hips and looked around trying to decide which box to start with. She read a scribble label on one of the boxes, and with a small chuckle she started shorting out the fairytales. Fairytales were her favorites because anything could happen. It could have witches or fairies, and princesses. It could be filled with far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise. Also because most of the fairytales had happy endings. It gave her hope. It reminded her that good will defeat evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Once Upon a Time yesterday and I still don't today.**

She had finished the work she had wanted to get done just before Rumple walked into the library with a shy smile on his face. They walked over to the diner, both of them happier than they had been in a long time. They both ignored the stares as they sat in their booth. They started to talk, only stopping when they placed there order for two ice teas and two hamburgers with extra pickles. The date was going amazing. They were enjoy each other's bright smiles. Neither one wanted it to ever end they were in there own little bubble, they didn't notice the long wait for their orders or the other people's stares and hateful glances. They didn't even notice Regina entering the establishment until they heard worried gasp from the other patrons of the dinner. Belle's first thought was too throw up her hands and say come on. Although after her intimal thought emotions started swirling around in her. Exasperation was definitely one of them along with curiosity. Another thing Rumple mocked her about along with her clumsiness. Also dread, whatever Regina was interrupting there date for wasn't' going to involve a pie and an apology; _sorry for locking you up both in the enchanted forest and the asylum_. Actually the pie would probably be apple, not really sure she would want to take a slice of that. She realized she hadn't heard there conversation until a name came up.

"Cora," Belle saw Rumples jaw clench. Belle had heard that name before. Rumple had mentioned it a few times, but he would always get a dark and faraway look. It never seemed like a subject she could approach with him. Although, she did remembered a conversation they had shortly after the curse broke. He had told her about Regina and about how he manipulated her and helped her become the evil queen.  
"The first time she called me was before she married the king." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"What did she want?" Belle inquired. She didn't want to push him, but this was the first time in both worlds that he had really opened up. He wasn't avoiding the conversation or using clever word play to reveal nothing. This was just her Rumple being honest with her. Rumpelstiltskin sighed, thinking that he wished things had been different.  
"She wanted a way to get rid of someone. That someone just happened to be someone I was more than happy to help destroy." She reached out to touch his face, gently using her hand to make him look at her, to look at her eyes. She wanted him to know that she knew he wasn't always the best person, but now he was trying to be. He was trying to be a better man for her, and she loved him for it. He looked at her with an appreciative smile, and put his hand over hers. He closed his eyes relishing the touch of her thumb rubbing lovingly over his face. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him on the couch they were sitting on. She rearranged herself to be sitting really close hugging his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around her and began running his fingers through her curls.  
"She wanted to get rid of her mother. She was harsh and cruel towards Regina. Forced her to do what she wanted her to do." There was a brief silence before he added bitterly. "She was an evil and heartless person." Belle looked to him seeing if he would open up more. But by the look on his face she knew he wouldn't talk about it. But she had to ask.  
"What was her name?"  
"Cora."  
"What happened to her?"  
"She died." He said harshly. She tried not to think about it. Why he was so bitter towards this woman. "I became Regina's teacher. I taught her dark magic." And so he went on to tell about his dark history with the evil queen. She hadn't thought about their conversation much. Accepting his past but making her future with him.  
"This time you have a weakness," the queen turned to look at Belle. Rumpelstiltskin clenched his jaw. Belle squirmed in her seat. She wished she had left earlier. The evil queen's stare reminded her of being locked up by her in both worlds. Her cold eyes watching her thought the window of her cell.  
"I'm sorry but who is this woman?" This woman who was supposedly dead but apparently was back to destroy them all.  
"Someone you'll never meet." Belle couldn't take it anymore the queens stare.  
"I'm sorry," she said to Rumpelstiltskin before quickly walking out. She didn't like running away. She looked once over her shoulder to see her true love eyes filled with anger at Regina. Regina smiled back at him mission accomplished. He waved granny over to pay the bill before walking out of the establishment. He thought about where she would go and headed to the library. He opened the front doors. He walked around but didn't see or hear anything except the sound of his cane and footsteps. Deciding she wasn't in the library he tried in the apartment above. He knocked on the wooden door.  
"Belle," he heard no response. "Please open the door," he thought she wasn't in there but decided to check anyways. He smiled so close to his old impish smile in the enchanted forest when he pulled out spare keys to her apartment that he had made. Finally putting it to good use. He open the door surveying the small apartment. He could barely tell Belle lived here. For some reason that made him sad, it kind of looked like the room he had given her in the dark castle. He never touched her room in the dark castle after she left. When the queen told him she died he couldn't go in that wing of the castle for weeks. He planned on removing anything that was hers but once he walked in he broke, falling on his knees in the middle of her floor. Her room still smelled like her. He looked around seeing that she really didn't own anything she didn't have the chance to bring anything with her. It was the same way here, only the stacks of books showed that she lived there. He mentally slapped himself for not trying to call her phone. He grabbed his phone out and dialed her number but she didn't answer.

So I'm really sad right now and because of that the next lines contain spoilers for the winter finale, because I need to vent my feelings!:)**Spoilers**_ok so that episode was really sad can't believe Rumbelle is separated. I have hope though that they will come back together. But what's really sad is it sounds Rum is really drawing a line between the villains and heroes and he and Belle are on opposite sides. Also sad that that glove or whatever led her to his dagger. Also if Rum says the heroes are in his way, it sound like he needs to get rid of them, but what about Belle? Would he ever try to harm her? She obviously isn't going to advocate his power hungry desires. On the other side I feel like people forget about all the good things Rum has done like __dying__ for the ones her loves, facing Pan, and probably a lot of other things. _**End of Spoilers**

Well I have ranted for long enough so thanks for reading and please review. Oh and as you can probably tell its not a three shot any more.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry I took so long to update, just been busy with the holidays and parties. Anyways enjoy and please review.**Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time**

Wait, he heard something. His ears perked up trying to find the sound. He walked into her bedroom and saw the phone that he bought for her, ringing on it. She forgot her phone again. She could never remember it, it wasn't like she needed to remember a phone in the enchanted forest. He really wished she would try harder to remember it though, it would make him feel better knowing she could quickly reach him. If anything happened to her he didn't know what he'd do. Probably kill everyone in the town out of grief and anger. Although, the whole time he would have her beautiful, but disapproving face in his mind as he let the buried darkness take reign again. Even though he was trying to be a better man for her, he had been so dark and corrupt for so long that he was sure it wasn't completely gone. Being with her, seeing how she saw the good man in him, made him want to go back to being a good man. The man before the dagger, before he lost his morals, and his son. But he knew he couldn't. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and walked out of her apartment and closed the door.

He was about to exit the door of the library when he realized how much work Belle had already put into the library. The place looked pretty clean considering how much dust it had collected over the last 28 years. He could tell she had already opened and sorted a few boxes, although she had plenty more to open. Maybe he would come down and help her. The town would have a talk about that, the Dark One sorting out fairytales and children's picture books. He was glad he gave the library to her, if anyone could put it back together and fix it up, it would be her.

He walked out of the library and towards his shop. As he walked in his phone rang and he immediately dug it out of his pocket and put it up to his ear, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello," he said hoping it was Belle.

"Hello?" Regina puzzled, "being awfully friendly today aren't you? Usually all I get is a smart remark"

"And you're being awfully lax while your son is burning away in the Netherworld." He retorted.

"Don't you-"she started.

"Was there something you wanted dearie, or should I just hang up?" she sighed with frustration. She hated dealing with him, he was always condescending and deceptive, but he was also effective. If he had a goal in mind he would stop at nothing to accomplish it.

"I'm calling about our problem; Cora. I assume you still want to help get rid of her. Unless I don't know you dumping the bookworm and deciding to go back to Cora." If she was in front of him and not over the phone, he would have his hands around her throat. Belle was everything Cora wasn't. Belle was radiant and kind and she had a heart. She loved him for him, not for the power and darkness. Also Belle's love could break his curse because she was his light, but Cora was just darkness.

"And you wonder why I'm not friendly towards you."

"Come now Rumple out of everyone in this town I've known you the longest."

"Hasn't Mary Margaret or Snow White, if you prefer, known you the longest? I don't think I would describe your relationship as friendly. Didn't you save her life the first time you two met too?"

"Unfortunately," she said bitterly. "Speaking of Mary Margaret. She and the 'savior' are facing my mother over there. I assume you have a way to stop her?"

"Don't I always? Being at my shop in five minutes and bring Henry." She frowned and shook her head.

"Henry doesn't need to be a part of this anymore."

"Actually he does. We need to get a message to Mary Margaret and Emma."

"What about Henry? We can't let him-"

"I'll make sure the boy is safe. I'll see you in five," and with that he hung up.

Regina looked down at her phone with a frown, realizing the imp had hung up on her. She let out an irritated sigh, but it wasn't just because of Rumple. She was disturbed that her mother was alive and on her way to Storybrooke. Her mother had controlled her for her whole life, and tortured her. She was scared to think what she would do in Storybrooke. In the Enchanted Forest she had killed her love, Daniel. In this land there was only one person who she loved, and she was terrified what Cora might do to him. She would protect Henry with her last breath. Although sending him into the Netherworld would be dangerous, it was there only chance. If he didn't do it Mary Margaret and Emma would have no chance to stop her mother, and that would very perilous for all of Storybrooke. So she was on her way to the Snow and David's apartment to get him. Of course the brave and valiant Prince Charming wanted to come along. As they made their way to Gold's shop Charming was his usual self, asking a ton of questions.

"What is this about?" he started.

"My mother is very dangerous," she said darkly and knowingly. "She was very cunning and powerful. We need to stop her, and honestly I don't think Mary Margaret and Emma can do it by themselves."

"Hold on. I think they can. " Charming protested. Regina wanted to scoff at the idea, but remembered that Henry was with them. "We defeated you didn't we?" before things could get out of hand, for instance her ripping Charming's heart out, Henry spoke up.

"Mom I agree with my Grandpa, you have to believe in Snow and Emma" she looked down at him with a small smile.

"Henry I know how strong and courageous your mom and snow are but you don't know my mom she's very," she paused trying to find a worse enough word to describe her. "evil." She was a lot more than that but she couldn't think of one.

"Ok fine, but why are we going to Gold's shop?" Charming asked.

"Well sad to say, the only one who has successfully defeated my mother is the imp." Charming started to look confused.

"Gold knew your mother?"

"Yeah," but she didn't want to expound on that so she moved along quickly. She didn't even know the whole story of what happened between her mother and Rumpelstiltskin. Just bits and pieces told from her mother's point of view. "Oh and do I need to remind you that you had the help of Rumpelstiltskin to defeat me." She said referring to his earlier jab.

"Yeah but now you're on their side. Right mom?" Henry said with a big grin. She looked down at him pausing a second before answering her questions. She looked over at Charming who had his eyebrows raised also awaiting her answer.

"Right Henry." She smiled at him and was given with a proud smile from her son. She returned her gaze forward as she reached the pawn shop.

_Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Oh and please review on what you thought. Oh also the next chapter can either skip to the Rumbelle fluff with just a short summary of the whole Rumple and Regina teaming up to stop Cora or I could have the whole chapter be about that and how Gold sends charming in the Netherworld and then he comes up with the plan to make sure whoever comes back through the well gets destroyed. So its up to you! Let me know!:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_First off I feel really bad for the long wait. Sorry about that. Second this is the last chapter and just want to say thank you to anyone who read it. Means a lot. So with my last chapter hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once upon a Time (although I would have to say that's probably my dream job)**

Dealing with the Cora situation took him longer than he expected. First he tried to give a message through Henry and then Charming, who didn't wake up until Snow physically next to his bedside. Which Rumple knew would have to be the case. What he didn't know was that it would be Snow and Emma emerging from the well. He obviously knew it was possible but he thought about how powerful Cora had become and doubted them against her. But they were the ones who came through, and then Snow woke up charming before they all headed over to Granny's diner. Almost all of them left his shop immediately. Before she left Emma told him about the magic inside of her and he wanted to question her more, not just about that, but also about how they got back. However, he was more worried about Belle.

He walked from the back of the shop to the front door to get ready to lock up, but remembered he left his phone on the front counter after he hung up on Regina. He swept it up and walked back to the door with his keys. Once he locked up he headed to his car. As he did he though to check his phone for miss calls from Belle. He was glad he when he saw he had a recent voicemail from her. He slipped in his car and held up his phone to his ear to hear the message.

"Hi Rumple, it's me," he breathed a sigh of relief, she sounded fine. "I saw that you called. Sorry I forgot my phone, again. I'm also sorry that I ran away on our date," he smirked, happy when she said date. "I- I don't really want to talk about it over the phone. Anyways I'm fine I hope I didn't worry you."

As he started to drive home, he thought about her ending statement. He would always worry about her. Not just because he was worried someone would try to hurt her to get to him, although he did worry about that a lot. But also he was worried when he was next to her that he would say something wrong or disappoint her. One part of him was always so fearful of that but the other part of him reminded him that she forgave him after he threw her out and when he tried to go after Regina and when she learned he beat her father with his cane. Also recently when he kept things from her.

He pulled into the drive way and walked up to his house. He shifted his cane in his other hand and brought out his keys. As soon as he pushed to the door open he was hit with the smell of warm shortbread cookies. He moved towards the kitchen. She had her back towards.

"Belle," he said surprised. She turned around.

"Rum," she said warmly. He was stunned that she was there. He took off his coat and walked over to the couch to drape it over the side.

She smiled at him. He couldn't move immobilized by her love and beauty. She slowly walked around the counter and took small steps towards him. She reached him and gently placed her arms around his neck. He looked down at her and his heart swelled in his chest with hope and joy.

"Belle," he said and enraptured her body in a tight embrace. He could feel her breath as she smiled into his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence, neither wanting to let go. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I canceled my night with Ruby," he grimaced thinking of what Belle would say if she knew how he threw Ruby with magic at the well when she arrived with Henry.

"Did you?" he said nonchalantly.

"Yes so after I," she paused. "I came over here." There was beginning to be an awkward silence until she spoke again, and her words were very surprising to Rumple.

"I've thought about this a lot and even since the day I told you I didn't want to see you I wanted to be back here with you. I just wish you would trust me, but I realized I need to be here so that we can grow together. I never happier than when I'm with you and that's because I love you. Always have always will. So if you still want me I would love to spend my days and nights next to you."

"Oh Belle, when I was told you had died it shattered what remained of my broken and dark heart. I was sad. I was also angry, because I blamed myself because I made you go. Belle pulled back a little to look at him. After looking into his eyes and seeing only sadness and complete and utter truth she placed her forehead against his, their lips only centimeters apart.

"If I didn't have hope and determination to find my son, I don't know what I would have done. You haunted my dreams. You and those beautiful blue eyes." she let out a short giggle. He smiled. "The moment she told me you threw yourself off the tower I thought I had lost you for forever. I thought for the rest of my immortal life, the rest of forever that these eyes would never meet yours. Of course I want you right beside me for the rest of my life."

"Forever?" she asked. His heart clenched. Not everything last forever, something would happen. She could die or she could leave him because he was a beast he thought. She tilted her head, studying his face. He tried to hide what he was thinking but she read him too well.

"Rumple something's last forever. Besides I remember a deal, and you don't break you deals do you?" she smile broadly.

"No, you right." he brought her closer to his body if that was possible and brought his head down into a long loving kiss. She tighten her grip and he held her just as fiercely.

"Then its forever, sweetheart." He whispered as he pulled back to look at her beautiful face.

**Thank you everyone! Bye.**


End file.
